Teu olhar, minha prisão
by Cyh
Summary: Eu devia estar feliz. Amanhã deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E por que não parece? Somente porque encontrei um olhar que mudou tudo. Inu


Eu devia estar feliz. Amanhã deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Devia estar alegre, e pensar que agora, teria compainha para a vida toda.

Parece até que esses 2 anos não valeram nada. Parece até que as minhas memórias foram apagadas. Novas as substituiram. Novas rosas jogaram espinhos no meu coração, e agora, o velho amor parece não existir mais.

E por quê?

Somente posso dizer. "Sempre" é algo impossivel de se realizar. Fiz uma promessa. E agora...sinto-me incapaz de compri-la. Seria destino? Se apaixonar e descobrir que esse amor, era só...fantasia?

Nunca pensei que seria capaz de dizer isso. Tentei levar o meu amor ás alturas...mas não foi possivel. Porque descobri que ele não pode crescer mais. Só abaixar...e perder as asas.

Descobri tudo isso apenas num olhar. Num olhar que me encontrou, me atacou e me domou, e agora, estou preso em seu coração. Não consigo mais parar de senti-lo perto de mim.

E foi esse olhar que me fez ficar assim.

Eu devia estar feliz. Amanhã deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Casamento. Vou me casar amanhã com a minha namorada, Kikyou.

Tenho pena dela. Me ama, ou pelo menos é o que diz. E eu? Eu só consigo ver o seu sofrimento quando soubesse a verdade. Soubesse? Feh. Eu sou um idiota.

Agora não penso mais nos meus erros. E sim na garota...na minha garota e seus olhos azuis claros.

**Flashback**

_-Droga! Estou atrasado!_

_Mais uma vez iria me atrasar para o trabalho. E dessa vez, seria descontado uma boa parte do meu salário._

_-Ainda dá para pegar o metrô._

_Corria. Mais rápido que podia. Atropelava as pessoas, sem me importar._

_Deveria ter continuado meu caminho, quando percebi algo estranho na minha frente._

_Um carro em alta velocidade, atravessando os sinais de trânsito sem se importar se estava verde ou vermelho. Podia ser um criminoso. Ou uma vitíma. Mas não era somente isso. Havia um alvo. Uma garota._

_Não podia deixar alguém ser atropelado na minha frente, então corri até ela._

_-Cuidado!-Berrei chegando perto._

_Ela olhou para mim. Um olhar de dúvida e de medo._

_Só depois, percebeu que estava prestes a ser ferida ou morta._

_Estava caido no chão, com a garota embaixo de mim._

_-Você está bem?_

_-E-estou.-Percebi o medo fugindo de sua boca. Estava nervosa.-O-obrigada! De verdade!_

_-Não tem problema.-Me levantei. A ajudei a fazer o mesmo. Foi daí que tudo começou. Quando fitei aqueles lindos olhos azuis claros me olhando. Não consiga me mover, na verdade, nem queria. Me envolvi completamente neles. Na dona deles._

_Morena, minha sereia,_

_Tu és a rosa da aldeia,_

_Mulher mais linda não há,_

_Ninguém te iguala ou te imita,_

_Com as tranças presas na fita,_

_Como as flores no samburá._

**Fim de Flashback**

Aquela foi a primeira vez que a vi. Desde dali, eu não parei de pensar nela por um minuto. Minha morena...

**Flashback**

_-__Ramen para o almoço._

_Estava no supermercado, comprando o necessário para o meu almoço, ou seja, ramen._

_-Vamos ver...-Analisava todos os sabores, mas queria o meu preferido.-Cadê o de galinha?_

_O achei. Teria pegado se não sentisse uma mão em cima da minha, com a mesma intenção de pegar o ramen.  
Quando olhei para o lado, vi a garota dos meus pensamentos._

_-V-você?!_

_-Garoto que me salvou! Ai...desculpa pelo apelido! Mas é que eu nem sei seu nome._

_-É Inuyasha._

_-Ah certo. Me desculpe novamente, Inuyasha. Não agradeci direito por você ter salvo a minha vida naquele dia!_

_-Não precisa. Não ia deixar alguém ser atropelado na minha frente._

_-Mesmo assim! Eu estou te devendo uma grande! Então, pode pedir!_

_-Hum...então se eu pedisse para você sair comigo amanhã?_

_-Um encontro? Você é apressado._

_-Hehehe. Só quero conversar. Não crie fantasias minhas._

_-Certo. Pode contar comigo. Eu aceito sair com você na MC Donald's de 17:00!_

_-MC Donald's?_

_-Hahahaha! Brncadeira! Escolha o lugar e a hora._

_-Hum...que tal no Itallians de 20:00?_

_-Combinado._

_Um simples sorriso satisfeto saiu da minha boca. Isso por fora. Porque por dentro, o meu coração só faltava explodir de tanta felicidade._

_-Á próposito...qual é o seu nome?_

_-Kagome Higurashi.-Vi o seu sorriso._

_O mais lindo que se possa imaginar. O mais lindo sorriso da garota mais linda que já vi. Senti o meu coração disparar. Batidas fortes. Uma sensação que nunca tive na vida._

_-Bom, eu tenho que ir. Pode ficar com o ramen. Como uma pequena parte de meu agradecimento. Até amanhã, Inuyasha!_

_-Até nosso encontro, Kagome._

_E a vi partir. Mas dessa vez, sabia que a veria novamente._

**Fim do Flashback**

Depois daquilo, a minha anciedade não parava de aumentar.

Kikyou insistia em perguntar o que era. Eu mentia. Inventei que teria uma reunião de noite. Ela acreditou.

Aquele encontro tornou aquele dia o mais feliz da minha vida. Se é que vai haver outro.

**Flashback**

_J__á eram 20:10. Faltava mais um minuto passar, que o meu coração quebraria aos pedaços!_

_Cada segundo era uma hora para mim. Cheguei a achar que ela não queria saber de mim! Que tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira! Foi quando senti as minhas esperanças e a minha felicidade voltar quando a vi entrar no restaurante._

_Paralisei por completo quando a vi. Nunca pensei em ver uma mulher tão bela na minha vida! Estava magnífica! Não! Bem mais que isso! Estava...perfeita! Coberta por um provocante vestido preto, com o cabelo solto cobrindo seus ombros. Maquiagem completa. Linda!_

_Me avistou, sentou na minha frente._

_-Desculpe o atraso. Foi o trânsito!_

_-N-não tem p-p-p-problema._

_-Você está bem?_

_-C-claro!-Deveria me acalmar. Deixar o nervossismo me largar._

_-Ok, então._

_-Eu achei que você não viria mais! Demorou tanto que eu fiquei preocupado!_

_-Mas eu só demorei 10 minutos!_

_-É...mas...mesmo assim!_

_-Hahaha. Então você é impaciente._

_-Que homem não é?!_

_-É verdade._

_O garçom apareceu, pedimos logo o jantar e depois, ficamos a conversar._

_-Então...me fale sobre a sua vida._

_-Bom...eu sou uma médica. Tenho 22 anos. Faço curso de arte, e algumas vezes vou ver algumas peças e ensaios no teatro da cidade, já que a minha melhor amiga é diretora de muitas delas. Não tenhos filhos, tenho um irmão que mora comigo, já que é pequeno._

_-Com você? E seus pais?_

_-Eles...estão falecidos.-Sua franja cobriu seus olhos. Senti a sua tristeza. Por que eu tinha que ser tão idiota?!!_

_-Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter perguntado!_

_-Não se preocupe! Você não sabia.-Deu um simples sorriso. Mas dessa vez, era falso._

_-Er...então, você...tem namorado ou é casada?-Batimento rápido. Rezava para que a resposta fosse "não"!_

_-Eu tenho...-O quê???-Na verdade, tinha. Vou acabar com ele amanhã.-Ufa!!_

_-Brigaram?_

_-Não. Somente porque o vi aos beijos com a minha amiga.-Mais outro sorriso falso, completado com uma lágrima solitária._

_Meu coração apertou quando vi o seu olhar triste. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas a minha vontade foi mais forte que eu mesmo._

_Sentei ao seu lado, e a abraçei o mais forte que podia._

_-Me desculpe. Eu sou idiota. Não deveria ter feito essas perguntas._

_-Já disse, você não sabia.-Senti ela retribuindo o meu abraço._

_-Você pode dizer que sou apressado. Mas não gosto de ver mulheres chorando._

_-Você é mais sensivel do que eu pensava._

_-Isso é bom?_

_-É ótimo.-Finalmente o sorriso esperado saiu de seus lábios._

_-Já disse que você está linda?_

_-Haha. Tá bom. Você já me animou o suficiente!_

_-Eu tô falando sério!_

_-Hum...então não é brincadeira?_

_-Claro que não! Você está extremamente linda!_

_Vi seu rosto se avermelhar._

_-E fica ainda mais bonita corada._

_-Er...assim você me deixa morrendo de vergonha!_

_-Mas eu tô falando a verdade!_

_-Mesmo assim!_

_-Tá bom. Então você é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi na vida! Chega me fazer chorar só de olhar para seu rosto! E olhe como você é gorda! Nossa! E essas pernas? Que finura é essa??_

_-Hahahahahahahaha!_

_-Assim é bem melhor._

_-Sabe...é raro encontrar homens feito você por aí.  
-Eu sou original._

_-E único._

_-Com toda a certeza._

_-Hehehehe._

_Paramos a conversa quando a comida chegou. Falamos dessa vez sobre a minha vida. Contei tudo, menos a parte que tinha uma namorada._

_Acabamos, mas antes de pedirmos a sobremesa, olhei para a pequena pista de dança que aquele restaurante possuia. Daí, a chamei..._

_-Quer dançar?_

_-Uma boa proposta. Ok, aceito._

_Peguei a sua mão e a conduzi para a pista de dança. No momento, tocava uma música romântica. Não gostava muito desse tipo de música, mas gostei bastante por estar tocando no momento, já que estava com Kagome junto á mim._

_Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, enquanto ela cobriu o meu pescoço com seus braços._

_Senti um calor percorrendo o meu corpo. Uma sensação agradável e gostosa. Algo que nunca havia sentido ou sonhado em sentir, sonhado em existir. Era uma experência nova para mim. Saberia dizer o que era?_

_Poderia ser uma atração? Mas nunca senti essa coisa boa, nem com Kikyou! Será então que é...amor?_

_Me sinto em dúvida em relação á isso. Como também sinto medo em saber se não poderia ser correspondido._

_-Adoro essa música. Não é linda?_

_-Não me pergunte, querida. De música romântica eu não tenho comentários._

_-Aaah. Então parece que o senhor Inuyasha não é tão sensivel..._

_-Quer o quê? Eu não sou perfeito!_

_-Ninguém é._

_-Para você._

_-Como assim para mim?-Ela me fitou. Retribui o mesmo gesto, fitando aqueles lindos oceanos na minha frente._

_-Posso dizer que conheci uma pessoa perfeita._

_-E quem seria ela?_

_-...você..._

_-Eu? A gente mal se conhece!_

_-Mas eu sinto isso. Eu sei, é estranho. Mas eu sei que estou certo.-Seu rosto novamente ganhou cor avermelhada._

_-Ainda acho que esá apressado. Geralmente, os homens chegam com essa mesma conversa, somente para ficar com você, e depois, nos larga como se nem existissemos mais!_

_-Então você está me chamando de bicha._

_-Como?_

_-Eu entendo que muitos homens fazem isso, mas você não pode achar que todos são assim! Eu nunca achei que fosse um cara perfeito, mas não sou tão idiota para fazer uma bobagem dessa!_

_-Posso confiar em você?_

_-Você acha que pode confiar em mim?_

_-Eu...-Fitou-me. Sorriu.-...acho._

_-Então acredite._

_Novamente sorriu. Retribui sorrindo para ela. Somente para ela. Somente._

_-É melhor eu ir. Deve estar tarde._

_-Mas já?_

_-É. Eu preciso fazer uma coisa de manhã._

_-Brigar?_

_-Podemos dizer que sim. Mas dessa vez vai ser definitivo._

_-Que bom._

_-É...-Ela se separou de mim, para a minha infelicidade.-Espero te encontrar novamente._

_-Eu também._

_-Então, tchau.-Beijou-me na buchecha. Senti-me corar. Foi somente sentir seus lábios próximos aos meus, que me deu uma vontade louca de poder tocar-los com os meus._

_Ela se afastou e eu fiquei intacto. Mas por quê? Por que eu fiquei parado?_

_-Eu posso ser idiota...mas não a ponto de deixa-la partir sem receber a última parte de seu agredicimento á mim!_

_Corri para alcança-la. Desesperadamente. Não podia deixar nossa despedida sair com um simples "tchau"._

_A vi já na rua, a alcançei a tempo. Puxei sua mão, a deixando em encontro ao meu rosto._

_-Inu...-A interrompi, colando seus lábios nos meus._

_Fui logo retribuido, quando ela abriu sua boca, com intenção de aprofundar nosso beijo._

_Queria sentir o sabor de sua boca. Poder delicia-la e aproveia-la. A beijei com ferocidade. Com uma vontade selvagem de tê-la somente para mim!_

_Ficamos um longo tempo nos beijando, o que para a minha infelicidade, ela se separou._

_-Por quê?-Perguntou ofegante._

_-Talvez eu...esteja louco..._

_-..._

_-Por você._

_Somente um sorriso saiu de sua boca. Um sorriso diferente, lindo e verdadeiro._

_E saiu._

**Fim do Flashback**

E essa foi a última vez que nos vimos.

Bastou um beijo, um sorriso, um olhar...para perceber que estou amando. Amando quem não deveria amar. Amando algo impossivel. Amando para sofrer.

Trim! Trim!

Meu celular toca, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-E aí, cara?! Pronto para amanhã?

-Não sei, Miroku.

-Como assim não sabe?

-Se eu te dissese, você não acreditaria.

-Qual é, cara?! Amigo serve pra essas coisas. Pode falar.

-Bem...eu tô apaixonado por outra mulher.

-Como???

-Por uma linda mulher...

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha fic.

Demorei muito para termina-la, e eu realmente gostei do resultado. Foi a fic mais romântica que já fiz :P

Não sei por quanto tempo demorarei para poder postar o próximo capítulo, mas já posso garantir que essa fic é pequena. Tem capítulos grandes, mas não vou faze-la grande. :T

**Deixem Reviews!!!**

_Beijooos!_


End file.
